bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Axebreaker
The Pipe Guardian Axebreaker is the second boss of Bloons 3 (Btd456Creeper's Blooniverse). It was sent by Shadow Bloon to guard the pipe to a Bloon fortress, hidden in a tree at Monkeyster Island. It only has 2 HP, but dealing damage is a bit tricky... Mechanics *Your main ammo is normal darts, but you will use Pusher Darts as well. *You have movement, though it is limited. *You have infinite ammo. Attacks These attacks are slightly randomized. It starts with attack 2. #Picks a banana from the tree and opens it, revealing Bloons inside it. These will fall on 3-6 areas on the tree, but shadows appear where they will land. Bomb Bloons will give red shadows. You have 3 seconds to avoid the shadows. If the Bloons hit you, you take 1-3 damage, plus a 10% chance of 5 extra from a Bomb Bloon. Then goes to attack 2 or 4. #Tears up 1/4 of the palm tree you're on. This 1-hit kills you, but it takes 5 seconds to tear up the leaf. It grows back after 3 seconds, as well. Then, goes to attack 3 or 4. #Tries to ram into the tree. This shakes it, and if you're on the edge of the tree, you fall off and get instantly killed! Rams into the tree 3 times before stopping. Then, goes to attack 1 or 5. #Throws 3 banana peels. They leave shadows and come down after 3 seconds. If they hit you, or if you walk on one, you take 1 damage and get stunned for 5 seconds. Then, goes to 'attack' 5. #Spawns a Pusher Dart Bloon. Then, goes to attack 1, 2, or 4. How to Hurt it *First, wait for attack 5. Pop the Pusher Dart Bloon. *Then, wait for attack 1. Stand under a red shadow, weighing the leaf down, and get off. The Bomb Bloon creating the red shadow gets flung (by the leaf) into the iron front, creating a hole. (Air won't leak, lolwut) This does NOT damage it. *Repeat the process, but now make the bomb bloon enter in the Axebreaker through the hole. *Then, wait for attack 3. It only rams once, because the impact makes the Bomb Bloon go BOOM! 1 damage. *Attack 3 will no longer be used, but fling the Bomb Bloon inside the Axebreaker again. *This time, wait for attack 4. Throw your Pusher Dart at a banana peel. This launches it into the Axebreaker, making the Bomb Bloon slip and... you guessed it... EXPLODE!! You win! AxebreakerNoHits.png|No hits. Looks like a banana, right? AxebreakerOneHit.png|It's a lot like a banana. It even peels like a banana! Animations Losing Animation The Axebreaker pulls out a banana and calls the Bloon fortress. Bloons fly out of a pipe in the tree and fill the ocean, flooding the planet. Game over. Winning Animation The Axebreaker explodes as you climb down the tree, knocking it over and revealing a hole. The monkey jumps in and uses an underground tunnel to get the Bloon fortress. Trivia *PGA-Banana is short for Pipe Guardian Axebreaker-Banana Tree. Category:Bloons III Conceptions Category:Bloons III Bosses Category:Bloons III Bloon Conceptions